M29 OICW
The M29 OICW (Originally called the XM29) was an American assault rifle first fielded in 2002. It was developed in response to the US Army's request for a fully automatic assault rifle chambered in 5.56x45mm and 20x28mm HE to replace its large arsenal of outdated M16A4's at the time. It was the main assault rifle of all branches of the United States military until the mid to late 2060's. It was nicknamed the Two in One ''due to it having a 20mm grenade launcher attached on top of the M29. Early models of the M29 recieved negetive reception from US troops due to its large size and heavy weight (6.7 Kilograms), the design was later improved in 2008 which aimed at fixing these problems. Design Developed by Alliant Techsystems, with Heckler & Koch as a major subcontractor, the most commonly seen version of the M29 consisted of a semi-automatic 20×28mm smart grenade launcher, an underslung assault carbine firing a standard 5.56×45mm NATO round, and a top-mounted computer-assisted sighting system with integrated laser rangefinder, thermal vision night vision capabilities, and up to 6× optical telescopic sight. Earlier designs used different configurations and setups. The launcher part has been described variously as a light semi-automatic 20 mm cannon, a grenade launcher, or an airburst weapon. It poses a classification problem, in that it does not fit neatly into any one category. On one hand, it uses much smaller shells and has a much flatter trajectory than grenade launchers. On the other, while its caliber and velocity is more similar to light cannon, it does share traits with other infantry grenade launchers. Service History The M29 was first equipped by US Soldiers in the Spring of 2003. The first M29's to see service was during the Resource Wars, where exported weapons were used by many countries, notably countries of the European Commenwealth. The first service by the US Military was during the Sino-American War, where it was found to be unrealiable in snowy conditions and lacking in range compared to the Chinese Type 93. This would lead to its eventuall replacement by the R91 in the early 2070's. Afterwards, it was used primarily used by US Reserve Units until the Great War. Post-War After the war, leftover M29's were commonly used by Enclave and Brother of Steel forces, especially in the midwest. A reverse-engineered variant of the M29A1, the M29CR, is also commonly used by Reserve Californian Republic Forces. Variants '''XM29 '- Prototypes of the M29 'M29 '- First variant produced, 7,000,000 'M29A1 '- Second variant produced. Major design changes were made to the design to reduce weight and size. Around 13,000,000 produced. 'M29A2 '- Variant designed for the navy, minor design changes. Unknown amount produced. 'M29CR '- Variant used by the Californian Republic. Remarks regarding the M29 "The M29 is my favorite weapon solely because you can fire at Commies from barrel and blow them to hell with the other!" -Corporal Bob Erickson of the US Army "Once you get past its high recoil, the M29's a pretty good weapon." -Unknown US soldier "I remember one time I disabled a Chinese tank with my M29's grenade launcher! Finished off the crew with the machine gun! Just goes to show how good the Two in One is!" -Lieutenant Michael Fawkes of the US Marine Corps. "During the Resource Wars, I got stuck using one of the old models of M29! Damn thing weighed a crap ton, not to mention its the size of an average Heavy Machine Gun! I switched that thing out with the next best weapon I could find the first chance I got!" -Captain William Howard of the British Army. "Only an American could make such a miserable weapon! Its large size and heavy weight means that while they are holing their weapons up the mountain, we will be one step ahead of them, firing at them from atop the mountain with our artillery!" -Private Zhao Wong of the Peoples Chinese Army Category:Weapons